


Kinks Match

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Orgasm Denial, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Kink, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Pussy Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workshop sex, forced squirting, pussy edging, slight dehumanization, slurs/name calling, sub Toni, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 13 - Creampie + Day 17 Orgasm DenialChapter 2- Requested Sequel featuring Bruce





	1. Chapter 1

“Toni, wife of mine, time to wake up,” Thor whispered in Toni’s ear, tucking her long black hair over her shoulder and trailed his fingers down her exposed spine. 

“Today’s my day off, let me sleep,” Toni whined as she burrowed under the sheets making Thor chuckle fondly as he pressed himself against her back. He reached around her shapely waist to cup her pussy with his large hand; he teased the slit with the pads of his fingers. He smiled when he felt wetness starting to well up against his digits.

“Thor…” Toni mewled as she pushed against his seeking fingers as her body awoke thanks to the pleasure that was coming from her core. 

“Just sleep my love, let me play with your wet pussy for a bit.” Thor purred as he parted her wet folds and applied a bit more pressure making her keen and head fall back against his shoulder. 

“I barely had to touch you and you’re already dripping for me,” Thor whispered in his wife’s ear, voice low and husky as his cock pressed against her supple ass. 

“Thor,” Toni warned before gasping when his finger pushed deep into her without warning. 

“You’re always so open for me, no matter what I push into you, you always take it.” Thor made small circles inside of her knowing it would drive her into lust. 

“I, I,” Toni stammered as she closed her eyes, not being able to rebut that statement because it was true. 

“You’re my precious slut, my perfect wife whose sex drive and kinks match mine in every way.” Thor praised making Toni squirm a bit against his finger but he held her in place with his other hand on her stomach.

“So what are your plans for me today then?” Toni wiggled suggestively against him, rubbing her ass against his obvious interest. 

“I’m going to keep you in this bed all day and breed you full over and over until I’m satisfied and not once will you come because you know if you do then I’ll be forced to punish you.” Thor’s voice was firm and sent a shiver down Toni’s spine and Thor chuckled when a fresh bout of wetness dripped out of her cunt. 

“Sounds good,” Toni agreed breathlessly and let out a small yelp when she was rolled onto her back and Thor loomed over her, giving her a smug look that she knew led to rather kinky things happening next. 

Thor pressed their lips together for a soft kiss before he moved down and pushed her legs apart and looked down at Toni’s glistening pussy that he did adore. 

“Let’s see how wet my whore is this morning,” Thor smirked as he pressed his thumbs against her pussy and slowly, tortuously slow he spread her wide. Toni covered her face with her hands in embarrassment at the way she felt her pussy widening and the heat of Thor’s eyes on her core, she could feel how wet she was and Thor could see it. 

“Oh you’re a very wet slut today, what kind of dream were you having?” Thor moved his right thumb and rubbed it up and down her exposed wetness. Toni let a moan as she squeezed her eyes closed, already feeling her orgasm building up in her stomach. She fought against the feeling and gasped for breath when Thor rubbed slowly at her clit making her see stars and grab onto the sheets of the bed. 

“Thor, please, I’m too close,” Toni warned and let out a gasp of air when his hands retreated from her, leaving her pussy throbbing and soaked as her orgasm slowly disappearing. 

“I remember when we first started you wouldn’t tell me when you were too close, you’ve learned since then and that earns you a reward.” Thor smiled as he leaned down to kiss her parted lips again as he took his thick and long cock in his hand. He nudged the head of his cock against her clit before sliding down her wet folds. 

“Now be a good whore and hold your legs apart so I can focus on breeding this eager hole of yours,” Thor ordered and watched as Toni licked her lips and held her legs up against her chest, eyes trained on her husband’s cock. 

“What if I come while you’re breeding me?” Toni asked in a rough voice. 

“A punishment but not as harsh as a normal one, it’s only natural for sluts to come when they have something inside one of their greedy fuck holes,” Thor said simply as he snapped his hips forward, sheathing his cock fully into her soaked cunt causing Toni to scream in pleasure. 

Thor moaned out as he started to move his hips rapidly, fucking into her hard and rough. Toni screamed and gasped as she writhed under the pounding Thor was giving her. His speed made it impossible for her to feel completely full at one time, but she could feel his thick cock spreading her wider and wider each time he slammed into her. 

“Thor, Thor! Fuck, I can’t!” Toni cried out in warning, unable to stop her rushing orgasm at the rough pounding her pussy was taking from her husband’s cock. 

“Then come you fucking slut,” Thor growled and just as her orgasm began he tugged his cock out of her and rubbed viciously at her pussy and engorged clit and let sparks of lightning emit from his body, cock included. Toni let out another piercing scream as she came, her cum squirting out of her at a surprising force, soaking her thighs completely. Toni let her legs go and lay panting on the bed, head spinning from her orgasm, but Thor didn’t give her any time to recover as he slammed his cock back into her sensitive and soaking wet cunt. 

“Did you know? Only real slut’s squirt when nothing is in their cunts.” Thor smirked as he leaned down to bite at her neck and held her legs out to the sides. She howled and pushed at his shoulders as his cock rubbed against her sensitive walls and let out a sob when he buried himself inside of her and she could feel his hot cum burst into her. 

“That’s right, take every last bit of my cum my eager little cum slut.” Thor crooned as he cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading them as he slowly rolled his hips, letting her walls milk his cock of his cum. 

“Thor, oh god.” Toni whimpered as her body shook and her vision greyed out a bit and blushed deeply when Thor tugged his cock out of her and reached down to part her pussy lips to watch as some of his cum leaked out of her. 

“Does that feel nice slut, my cum inside of your greedy little hole?” Thor asked curiously as he caught the escaping cum with his thumb and pressed it back into her creamed pussy making her whine softly.

“Yes, I feel bred full.” Toni touched her stomach for a moment, cheeks flaming at the words she spoke, knowing it would get Thor going. 

“Oh not yet my pretty little breeding whore, but soon.” Thor nuzzled her thigh before he sat up and smirked down at her again. 

“Now for your punishment for coming without permission,” Thor said as he raised his hand and brought it down on her exposed cunt with a ringing smack. Toni let out a surprised yelp and her legs closed on reflex but Thor pinned them down with his knees as he spanked her pussy again. 

“You know you deserve this whore, don’t shy away from it,” Thor growled as he brought his hand down once more, watching as her pussy slowly turned red under his hand and visibly throbbed. 

“Look at that, your little fuck hole is getting wet and eager again,” Thor commented as he used one hand to spread her pussy wide again and slapped her exposed cunt hard before pinching her clit. Toni let out a sob as she twisted away from the stinging pain that was only turning her on more and she felt so empty. 

“Tell me what you want slut, tell me everything,” Thor ordered firmly as he swiped his hand across her pussy once again.

“Fuck me, breed me like the slut I am, please, please make me your cum dump!” Toni begged as she clutched at the bed sheets by her hips as she lifted her hips to meet Thor’s hand, arousal shooting through her whole body. 

“You want me to make you my cum dump hm? I knew you were a cum slut but this is something new, I knew you had it in you my precious slut.” Thor smirked as he got off her legs, yanking them so they were draped over his shoulders and his cock was hanging over her wet, throbbing cunt. Toni readied herself and let out a pleased cry when he sank back into her, forcing some of his cum out of her and down her ass thanks to her bent in half position. 

“No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always so tight and ready for my cock.” Thor praised in his twisted way and Toni flushed before Thor driving back into her with a grunt knocked a groan out of her. Her breasts started to bounce as Thor actively started pounding into her oversensitive cunt yet again, the lewd sound of his balls smacking against her ass and the squelching of Thor’s cum and her own natural wetness filled the room. 

“So fucking good, yeah take it,” Thor muttered under his breath, eyes wild and hair dropping over his shoulders as he stared down at her expanding and clenching pussy with awe. Toni would regret that she let Thor watch porn but considering the way he ate her out during it was not something she would ever give up. 

Toni’s eyes rolled up into her head as she fought back the urge to come again, not wanting another spanking so she focused on the way Thor’s cock was opening her up so well that she would be feeling it for days just the way she loved it. 

Thor let out a roar as he came again, he jerked the base of his cock a bit to really empty every drop of his cum into Toni’s gaping cunt before pulling out and staring at the way her pussy was now puffy, used and overflowing with his cum. 

“There we go, nice and full. I think we can take a break for now but the day is still young.” Thor gently lowered her back onto the bed and tugged her into his arms, kissing over her face. 

“We have all day,” Toni repeated as she nuzzled against his strong chest and settled into the sensations that were running rampant in her body and her denied orgasm faded away and Thor’s cum running down her thighs. 

“I love you, wife of mine,” Thor murmured as he tipped her head back and kissed her sweetly.

“I love you so fucking much husband of mine, I love that your kinks match mine.” Toni smiled and let out a content sigh as she curled closer to Thor who held her tightly as he breathed in her scent from her hair.


	2. Requested Sequel + Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: more of fem!tony/thor 'kinks match" maybe thor brings her to bruce for a 'checkup' and thor watches as Bruce plays/fucks her, humilation, pussy torture, name calling, all the stuff in the previous one and whatever else you can think of

“Come on slut, it’s time for your checkup with Doctor Banner.” Thor grinned as he clipped a red leash to the front of Toni’s collar. She was completely naked save for the thick collar around her neck and a matching tie around her wrists keeping them behind her back.

“Doctor Banner?” Toni felt her cheeks heat up, she usually had checkups done by Bruce but this was different and had been told by Thor what would happen next and she felt her lower regions throb with excitement that it was finally happening. 

“Yes, yes he is going to help us sort out one of your little problems.” Thor pulled at the leash and smiled as she followed behind him down the hall towards the elevator that would lead to Bruce and the room he was waiting in. It wasn’t a private hallway, any of the Avengers could walk by at any time, but Thor knew everyone was out but Toni did not. Thor noticed she was blushing when they got into the elevator so he bent down and kissed her in silent reassurance as the doors dinged showing they had reached the correct level. 

“Ah Thor, right on time. Bring your slut this way and position her on the chair for me?” Bruce called out, glasses on and medical coat swishing around his ankles as he glanced up from a small table he was standing at. His eyes raked over Toni’s naked form for a moment as he wet his lips before turning back to the table. Toni flushed at the wording and how she stumbled after Thor who was tugging her towards the exam chair that had stirrups attached already.

“You heard the Doctor, up you go.” Thor snapped, but his eyes soft as he untied her wrists and clipped his end of the leash to the side of the exam chair once she had wiggled herself into place. Bruce walked over with latex gloves already in place as he positioned and strapped her legs into the stirrups; Toni was now completely exposed to the two men as Bruce settled on a small stool between her legs. Thor held up a breathable ball gag and Toni parted her lip wide for the gag, she didn’t want to talk during the scene, she had suggested it and they had agreed. If she needed to safeword there was a switch on the underside of the arms of the chair she could hit. 

“You said there is a problem with your slut?” Bruce turned to Thor even as he pressed two fingers against Toni’s pussy, rubbing at her with a light pressure. Toni gasped softly at the stimulation and wiggled her hips unable to stop herself. 

“Yeah, it seems I’ve been too nice when training her. She can’t come unless I give her clit some sort of attention.” Thor crossed his arms, giving Toni an unimpressed look while Bruce hummed as he used his fingers to spread her pussy lips apart absently. 

“I have a treatment for that, how do you feel about pain as a motivator?” Bruce asked as he flipped open a nearby box on the small table allowing Thor to see what was inside. Thor broke out into a grin and Toni shuddered knowing he liked what he saw. 

“Very effective, treat the slut as you see fit Doctor Banner.” Thor agreed and leaned back against the wall, a tent forming in his pants at the sight before him. 

“I won’t lie slut, this will be unpleasant but you will get used to it,” Bruce admitted as he rose to his feet withdrawing his fingers, Toni whined from behind the gag making Bruce chuckle. Toni’s eyes widened and her pussy throbbed at the sight of two wooden clothespins that Bruce lifted from the box. 

Toni wiggled in her restraints when Bruce cupped her right breast, squeezing it so her nipple became hard and then he attached the clothespin making her moan behind the gag at the pinching sensation. Bruce was quick to attach the clothespin to her other nipple, he looked down at them for a moment before reaching up to flick them. 

“Look at how wet your slut is getting from jus this, you have chosen a good one. I bet she has stained a lot of good furniture though.” Bruce commented as he swiped his finger down her pussy, showing Toni how wet the digit was just from that. She flushed and closed her eyes for a moment in embarrassment.

“Oh, you have no idea, suggestions?” Thor chuckled as he adjusted his pants.

“Well there are many fine chastity belts out there, or invest in a fucking machine or let someone or a group of people you trust to fuck her when you're not around.” Bruce mused as he wrapped a strap around her left thigh and then another one on her right thigh.

“Chastity might be good for this slut, I don’t like to share,” Thor commented and Bruce flashed him a look but Thor just smiled. 

“Now keep still for this next bit or it will hurt more,” Bruce warned as he tugged her pussy lips apart. Toni moaned and watched helplessly and completely still as one by one Bruce clipped clothespins onto her pussy until her pussy was tugged open and completely exposed. The straps kept the ends of the clothespins pressed to her thighs to keep them in place and Bruce made a noise when he sat back. 

“There we go, now we can see everything properly,” Bruce commented as he rubbed his fingers against Toni’s spread pussy. 

“I see why you have trouble with this slut’s clit, look at how engorged it is just from this.” Bruce picked up another clothespin with a glance up at Toni. She was flushed and panting from behind the gag but lust was clear on her face and in her eyes, she cried out when Bruce snapped the clothespin onto her clit, the pain mixing with pleasure and she did everything she could not to come right there. Bruce lightly twisted that clothespin and she cried out as the urge to come dulled into sudden pain that lasted only a moment but that was that was needed. 

“Did you see that? Your slut was this close to coming and a little flick to these clothespins and it went away. Pin her open like this at least once a week for the foreseeable future and she won’t even want you to get near her clit.” Bruce told Thor who was palming himself openly now. 

“Will do Doctor, you’ve been a great help. You may take your fee now.” Thor smiled and Toni’s breathing hitched as Bruce began to unzip his pants.

“You’re always so generous Thor,” Bruce murmured as he used some nearby lube to slick up his erection. Toni felt her stomach twist up in excitement as she watched as Bruce positioned his cock at her exposed pussy and smoothly pushed into her. Toni cried out behind the gag as the action gave her pleasure and jostled the pins giving her shocks of pain.

Bruce moaned as he began to rock himself in and out of her spread pussy, finger absently flicking the clothespin on her clit as he pushed himself deeper into her with each thrust. Thor watched the two with dark eyes, hand down his open pants now as Bruce reached up and twisted at the clothespins on Toni’s nipples. Toni let out a muffled scream and her body writhed under the mixture of pain and pleasure, drool slipping down her chin as she moaned behind the ball gag. 

Bruce grunted, eyes flashing green for a moment before he arched his back letting out a strangled moan as he finished inside of Toni, letting her inner walls milk his cock of his release. Toni shuddered at the lewd sound when Bruce let his cock fall out of her pussy and the way she could feel his cum dripping out of her wide-open pussy. Bruce cleaned up his spent cock with a tissue before tucking himself away and adjusting his glasses before looking at Thor.

“Your slut is good to go until her next checkup,” Bruce reported as he slowly eased the clothespins off one by one. Toni gasped and shivered as blood rushed back into her pussy just making her feel more aroused. She hadn’t come when Bruce fucked her, his attention to the clothespins had made sure of that. Bruce unstrapped her shaky legs and helped Toni to her feet. Toni flushed when Thor took her leash again and tied her wrists behind her back, pushing her breasts out again. Bruce had left the two clothespins on her nipples in place and the one on her clit. Her body was sore and shaky in the best sort of way and with her standing upright she could feel as Bruce’s cum slipped down her thighs, making her flush at the dirty feeling.

“Come on slut, I’m sure the others will be back by now and I want to show you off to them. Thank you, Doctor Banner.” Thor nodded at Bruce as he led Toni towards the elevator.

“Any time, remember what I said about chastity and those clothespins at least once a week,” Bruce called over his shoulder and Toni moaned behind the gag already looking forward to both of those things. She knew Bruce would come up and join them for some cuddling and a movie later but right now he needed to decompress by himself while Thor took care of her.


	3. Requested workshop sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adam29 on ao3 wanted workshop sex

Thor leaned on the doorframe of Toni’s workshop, just watching his wife work. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail; a skimpy red tank top and black shorts covered her body that Thor looked up and down in appreciation. She was humming to AC/DC as she swiped her fingers over the blue holographic screens as she worked. 

Thor pushed off from the doorframe and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His large hands framing her thin waist and he kissed down her neck, smiling when she tilted her head to the side to let him mark up her neck. 

“Come on Point Break, I need to work.” Toni insisted even as she rubbed her ass back against his crotch, urging Thor’s arousal to a higher level. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Thor said simply as he pulled the neck of her tank top down, forcing her breasts to pop out and he groped the soft mounds firmly. Toni mewled and shuddered at the rough touch as Thor rubbed his cock against the line of her ass. 

“You know you distract me,” Toni muttered before gasping and clutching at the desk’s edge when Thor slipped his hand down past the waistband of her shorts and fondled her dampening pussy. 

“Keep working,” Thor insisted as he dipped his middle finger past her wet folds and smirked when she moaned and pushed against his finger. 

“Thor, please,” Toni whimpered before gasping when Thor smacked her pussy sharply. 

“Do as your told slut, keep working,” Thor ordered as he pulled her shorts down around her knees. Toni wet her lips and pressed her trembling fingers to the holographic screen again. Thor rolled her nipple between his fingers as he used his free hand to pull his erection out of his pants and he pushed his length between her soft yet muscled thighs. 

“Oh fuck,” Toni gasped out as she felt the sensation of Thor’s cock sliding between her thighs, it was lewd and obscene in the way that sent a pulse of heat through her core. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself slut,” Thor reminded her as he pinched her nipple making her squirm. 

“Sorry Sir,” Toni panted as she pushed a few buttons on the screen, little noises falling from her lips when his fingers pressed against her wet pussy again. Toni moaned when she felt Thor’s length brush against her core and she ached to be filled by him, but she didn’t voice it. 

“You’re already so wet, such a greedy little slut you are.” Thor hummed as he squeezed her breast, stroked her clit and thrust his own cock between her quivering thighs roughly. 

“Yes I am Sir,” Toni panted as she clenched her thighs and swiped her fingers over the screen absently in front of her. 

“If you finish all your work maybe I’ll let you use this wet cunt to keep my cock warm while I eat tonight.” Thor offered and Toni whimpered at the thought and her pussy clenched around his probing finger. 

“I knew you’d like that, such a slut.” Thor laughed before he spun her around, picked her up and sat her down on her desk. Toni was flushed and looking lost in lust as she spread her legs wider, showing her wet thighs and glistening pussy. Thor grunted as he jerked himself off mere inches away from her pussy. 

“Hold that pussy open for me slut, I’m going to come on it.” Thor panted as worked himself closer to his climax. 

“Yes Sir,” Toni blushed brightly as she reached down and using her fingers she parted her pussy lips wide so she was exposing herself completely and fully to her husband. 

“That’s my good slut,” Thor praised before he dropped his head down as he moaned loudly. They both watched as ropes of his cum coated Toni’s waiting pussy, Toni swallowing as she watched Thor’s cum drip down her core and she just throbbed in denial. 

“Now get back to work,” Thor rewarded her with a wet, dirty kiss. Thor groped her breasts one final time before he waltzed out of the workshop with a smile on his face.


End file.
